A New Beginning
by Roseville
Summary: Emmy Bennett is thrown into the world of bikers after her mother Lead Agent Lacy Bennett is killed in action. She is shipped to California by a devious case worker. Juice/OC
1. Loss

**I need help pick either Chapter 1 or 2 to be continued. Cast your vote by messaging me or reviewing. **

**Chapter 1: Loss of a mother and the Gain of a daughter.**

**Washington DC**

Emmy H Bennett sat down in the nasty yellow vinyl chair. Her dad, Nathan Bennett was sitting in the other room arguing with the woman from Children Services. Apparently even though her mother Lacy J Bennett wanted Emmy to live with Nathan, Children Services said that they still had to tell her biological father that one she existed and two give him the option of taking her in for a year till she was eighteen. Emmy knew that Nathan wasn't her biological father but her mother only ever said that her biological father was not able to care for her in the way a child should be. So what qualified him to care for her now? Apparently he lived in California; she didn't want to go to California. Emmy had a lot to do this summer; she at the age of seventeen had graduated high school, going for her bachelor's degree in forensics. She was applying for internships for her junior year. This was the wrong time for an uppity children services lady to tell the man that had fed and clothed her, her whole life that he couldn't. Her mother was always clear that she didn't want Clarence Morrow raising her daughter.

"Miss Bennett come in." the social worker called out.

I got up and searched my dad's face for an answer. He didn't look happy, not helping me any. I took the seat next to him as the social worker took the seat behind her desk. "I have contacted Mr. Morrow, your father and Mr. Morrow came to an agreement that I hope you be happy with."

"If it doesn't include me staying in DC the answer is no." I stated staring down the case worker. "I am seventeen and any half wit judge rule that I should be able to chose where I live."

The case worker looked at my father with a raised eyebrow, "I see, well, when you turn eighteen next year. And I explained to Mr. Morrow your academic situation and have agreed to not deter you in your pursuit of your profession or education."

"Emmy I know you don't want to do this." Dad started.

"Mom wouldn't have wanted this. Mom kept me from Clarence for a good reason." I argued.

"Emmy, please, just try. I am just a phone call away." Dad pleaded, tears coming to his eyes.

"So when do I leave?"

"This weekend, Clay will meet you at the Sacramento Airport."

**Charming, California two days later**

"Clay another package arrived." Juice announced.

Ever since Clay found out he had a daughter last week, the club had been put in uproar. Clay had been a little crankier than usual and Juice of course was picked to go tell the boss that another of Emmy's packages had arrived. The girl had a lot of stuff but most of what had been sent was mostly books. She had written a note on every package 'To care for my babies'.

"One of you boys take them over to the house. Gemma is there getting the room ready." Clay barked.

Clay didn't know what to think, he remembered Lacy Henderson, and she hung around for a month or two with the club. The timing of Emmy's birth and when he was with Lacy matched up perfectly, he had been in between girlfriends and Lacy was a nice enough girl. It was a little strange talking to Nathan Bennett, the guy who Emmy considered her father and who had raised Emmy since she was born. Nathan had gone on to tell him about Emmy, she was apparently a genius in forensics and wanted to pursue her education. Emmy would be taking online classes this semester, so there would be something to occupy her mind and time for the year she had to be in Charming. Clay knew that Charming wouldn't be the ideal place for Emmy and she wouldn't exactly fit in with the club. There were strict orders that Emmy was not to be at the club unless there was a lockdown. After learning how Emmy was raised that order was made wanting to have to explain as little of his life to his daughter as he had to.

Gemma wasn't angry that Clay had a daughter; Lacy was a respectful woman who never crossed the line. She was almost excited to have the seventeen year old around, and then maybe Clay would understand how she felt at times about Jax. After getting a brief description about the girl from Clay, Gemma knew that Emmy probably wouldn't be sticking around after her eighteenth birthday. She had already graduated high school and was almost done with college; she didn't need Charming or its inhabitants getting in her way. Tomorrow Clay and Juice were going to pick her up at the Sacramento Airport; Gemma knew that Clay was more nervous than he was letting on.

With one last look around the room Gemma decided that the room was ready. She had repainted it a sage green color; she took one of the desks in storage and refurnished it for Emmy's room. Gemma also had to go out and buy new sheets for the bed; she had a feeling that Emmy wasn't a camouflage kind of girl.

"Juice!" Clay called out across the shop. "I want you on your best behavior tomorrow, none of this dumbass shit."

**Sacramento Airport June 19**

Dad said I had to go the plane by myself. To prove that I could do it, that when I went to live in DC for internship, that I was now guaranteed that I didn't need him. That was what hurt the most out of everything, that he thought I didn't need him. I had never been a clingy child, I was always off looking at new and different things but I had always had my mother and father there to look for if needed. My mother was gone and the man who had raised me, who truly deserved the title dad was going to be on the other side of the country. I unhooked my belt and slowly got up to the front of the plane with a carry-on and my laptop with me. I would see my biological father in less than two minutes. I took a deep breath trying to steady myself; I kept repeating that it was only for a year.

"You have a nice trip Miss." The flight attendant said as I step off the plane. I look around and realize that my bags are being loaded onto a caddy, "Hop on miss, your party is waiting by the gate."

"Thank you." I mumble and take the passenger seat on the caddy.

**Juice POV**

I looked over at Clay, he was pacing and when the beep of the caddy his eyes shot two times bigger than what they usually are. Clay was always cool under pressure but when it came to family he became a different man. I looked at the caddy, a man was driving it, and a girl long brunette hair, was sitting in the passenger seat with a couple of bags on her shoulders. Her face was emotionless, lips were pressed together, her hands rested in lap folded. Clay's daughter was no Gemma, not by long shot. The caddy stopped a few feet in front of us, Emmy still hadn't made eye contact with Clay or I and thanked the driver,

"Thank you." She mumbled softly.

"Good Day miss." The driver nodded.

I moved to take the other bags that the driver had placed on the tarmac and put them in the SUV.

"Be careful, those contain some very sensitive electronics." Emmy requested.

As I was loading everything into the SUV, Clay and Emmy hadn't said a single word to each other. Emmy was staring at the ground and Clay was rubbing his face, he was at a loss.

When I was putting the last bag in the car Clay finally broke the silence, "Come here," Clay's arms were wide open. Emmy at first didn't move but she did look up. After a few moments she finally let him put his arms around him.

**Clay's POV**

I remembered that Emmy was grieving the loss of her mother. She wasn't going to come running at me with open arms, I can only imagine what Lacy had told her. When she let me put my arms around her and her face was pressed into my cut, I told her, "No one is going to hurt you."

Emmy may not have grown up SAMCRO but she was my flesh and blood, she was family.


	2. First 48 Hours

**Chapter 2 First 48 Hours**

_This story will be a Juice and OC story, probably. Someone suggested Happy but I think he might a bit too old for her. I am known for pairing younger women with older men but because Emmy is only 17, I would rather not. _

The drive to my new home was silent we didn't say anything to one another. The driver Juice didn't say anything and Clay was stone-faced but I knew he was eyeballing me through the rearview mirror.

We were close to Charming when I decided now would be a good time to tell Clay that my car would be arriving at the shop tomorrow, considering I was using his place of business as a drop off site. "Um, my car is supposed to be brought to the garage tomorrow morning, Aunt Jenny hired Bert's Transportation to transport the car. Just give me a call when it gets there, only I drive my baby." I came across more forceful than I intended.

"Sure thing, what kind is it?" Juice asked.

"It's 2005 Mini Cooper mint condition, red with a racing stripe." I gloated with pride.

"How did you afford such a thing?" Clay asked questioningly like he thought I stolen it or something.

"I bought through my internship with NCIS, like it's any of your business. I don't appreciate what your tone is implying." I saw Juice give an uncomfortable look. "Uncle Jethro helped me pick it out."

"What the hell is NCIS?" Clay barked, he turned around to look at me with annoyance.

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services. Uncle Jethro is the Head Agent and Aunt Jenny is the Director of NCIS." I answered with what I knew was a satisfied grin.

"So they married?" Clay asked

"No, it is against rule number 12 and Gibbs rules must be strictly adhered too."

"What are these other rules? Who is Gibbs?"

"Gibbs is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. There are about fifty, I know twenty of them. Number 12 is most important though." I answered the question and turned back to my blackberry.

"And what is Rule twelve?" Clay demanded with raised voice.

I looked up from my texting Abby. "Never date a co-worker."

I don't know what he was expecting me to say. He just had that disappointed look on his face, like I was going to tell him that it was some elementary school crap.

Twenty-five minutes later the awkward drive ended and we pulled up to a nice, well-kept home. Juice the driver got out of the driver's seat and opened the door for me. I jumped out and grabbed my bags that were in the backseat. I looked up at the porch as I approached the steps and saw a woman in her early fifties with brown hair streaked with blonde smoking a cigarette.

She let it out and came towards me, "Hello, Emmy, I am Clay's wife Gemma."

"Hello, Gemma." I responded at least out of politeness.

**Teller-Morrow garage that evening**

Juice had entered the club, not knowing what to make of the Inaugural meeting between father and daughter. Emmy was not a pushover but she seemed to come back in almost underhanded innocent ways as possible. He chuckled at the way she responded to each and every one of Clay's questions.

"What's so funny Juice?" Chibs called out on the side of the bar as he grabbed himself a beer behind the bar.

"Did the driving a seventeen year old chick make you that crazy?"Tig asked with a smirk.

"Oh, it wasn't me or her being driven crazy. It was the boss, his little girl, knows how to handle her dear old dad." Juice retorted back.

"If she's anything like her old dad than Clay has a tough year ahead of him." Happy's gravelly voice broke in.

"This girl is a fucking genius, though, she is a senior in Forensic Sciences, she has already interned at NCIS. The kids fucking aunt is the director of the agency. Clay is got his hands full." Juice gave back his opinion of Emmy. "Besides she has some amazing computer hardware I would do anything to get my hands on." Juice looked around the faces of his brothers, they were silent with a wide-eyed look their eyes. Juice knew, he turned around and there was Clay.

"The 'fucking genius' needs some help setting up her hardware, we might have to put in another fuse box at the rate we are going." Clay mattered, clearly not liking asking for Juice's help. "NOW and take the Prospect with you."

**Next Morning Morrow Residence**

I got up extra early to make sure my babies were ready for my morning conference with Abby. She was tutoring me in the fine arts of lab work; we were upping the stakes though. We had gotten authorization from Director Shepard to get a live feed into the camera system in the lab and at certain times into MTAC. I couldn't sleep anyway it wasn't home. I heard Clay come in at like 2 am in the morning.

"Good morning my Californian." Abby greeted enthusiastically over the feed, her pigtails swaying back and forth.

We both took a sip of our CAF POW at the same time. I had Juice go out last night and pick a day supply of the elixir of life. It was odd that Clay sent over one of the mechanics to help me set my equipment, not that I didn't appreciate the help. With that in mind I needed to know some stuff.

"Abby can you do a background check for me?"

"Sure anything for my apprentice, who is it?" Abby asked as she spun to her computer screen.

"Clarence Morrow, something isn't right and Gibbs says trust your gut and I trust my gut. Plus I always adhere to Gibbs rule, especially. Anyway on a finer note and I do mean fine, Juice one of Clay's workers came over last night and he is HOT. I mean he is so built."

"Rule number 4 don't believe what you're told, double check. Good one. And on the Juice note go get him." Abby toasted me.

"I miss you guys so much. How's Gibbs doing with getting me out 'sperm donors' house?"

"He is working on it; the case worker is a bitch. She is like the paragon of all paragonal evil."

"Well, let us get into it." I wanted to start our session.

While Abby was busy teaching Emmy the finer points of processing evidence, Emmy did not see the black sports car across the street, the owner watching her with a sickening grin.

**Teller-Morrow Garage **

"Hey Clay, Emmy's car is here." Jax shouted as they saw the carrier with her car pull into the driveway.

The whole club pretty much stopped what they were doing. A green semi bearing Emmy's car came up the lot and when it stopped they were surprised to two people inside the truck. One was a man in fifties clearly a seasoned truck driver and the passenger was woman, early thirties long black hair and clearly not used to sitting in a truck.

"Thank you Reese but I will be catching a flight DC." The woman said as she stepped out and approached the entrance of the garage.

"Is Clay Morrow here or Emmy?" the lady asked.

"Yeah, what you need." Clay came out of the office with Gemma.

"I am Agent Kate Todd; I am in charge of transporting the Emmy Bennett's vehicle. I just need Emmy to sign off on this, I have a 930pm flight to cath." The agent introduced herself.

"Juice sign off on the car, take the bike and go to the house." Clay ordered as Juice dropped the tools in his hands.

Juice if asked didn't mind that he had to make a third trip to the house in a 24 hour span. He actually found Emmy pretty fun to be around. She was smart and wasn't spending half of her time trying to rub all over him.

"So how long have you been working here?" Kate asked Juice as Reese finished unloading the Mini Cooper.

"Oh about six years, give or take." Juice offered.

"That's pretty good for a garage like this. Have you known Clarence that long?" Kate inquired.

Juice knew that the agent was only asking this for two reasons one she was an investigator and number two she cared for Emmy.

"Yeah about as long as I have been working here." Juice responded.

"Looks like Reese is done, lead the way." Kate gestured to the car.

Kate knew right off the bat that Clearance Morrow was not someone that Lead Agent Bennett would want her daughter to be living with. There was something under the surface that Kate knew was not going to bode well for Emmy. Ari was still out there, lurking for the next opportunity to take her or Emmy; he had already killed Lacy Bennett.

Kate followed Juice to the house; Kate drove the Mini so Emmy wouldn't freak out. Juice pulled into the driveway and Kate decided to park the Mini in front of the house.

"Kate, you have to see what Abby and I just did!" Emmy shouted as she was thrilled to see her friend. "Juice come in, you'll want to see this."

Juice couldn't help but smile. Emmy had so much energy and her attitude was contagious. Juice got off of his bike and ran into the house right behind Emmy and Kate.

_Coming soon.._

"_Juice, don't leave." Emmy pleaded as Juice turned leave._

_Later_

"_Clay is I have left as much as I hate it Gemma. You are my family and as much as what I think what the club is doing is wrong, I don't turn my back on family." _

"_Good, because he really needs you, as much as he wants to deny it."_


	3. Mad World

**CHAPTER 3 MAD WORLD**

_Just an FYI the beginning of this story takes place a couple of weeks before the first episode of Season 1 of SOA_

I spent the afternoon with Kate and Juice not far away. I kept sneaking glances at him; I just hope he didn't notice, it's embarrassing. I knew Kate noticed, she was federal agent of course and had been trained by Gibbs.

After a couple of hours of playing cards and introducing Juice to Abby, Kate pulled me aside. "Emmy, do you like him?" she didn't beat around the bush.

"Well, he is really hot and I know that is not everything but there is just something about him. I just can't put my finger on it." I told Kate in hopes I would not sound like some love sick teenager.

"Trust your own judgment, your gut as Gibbs would put it." Kate reassured me with a little grin like she knew it would work out.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." I muttered as we rejoined Juice at the table for a final round of cards. I was to drive Kate in the Mini to the airport and Clay had ordered Juice to follow us, on his bike. I guess I could never understand men and their bikes.

We were on our way to the airport before I knew it. We had put Kate's bag in the back of the Mini, I led the way to airport and Juice was never far behind us on the way to the airport.

"So has Gibbs had any luck tracking Ari?" I asked Kate wanting to know if my mother's killer would ever see justice.

"We are still trying to get more information on him; it's like he knows what we'll do before we do." Kate responded with grim look on her face.

"You know Kate I don't blame you? You couldn't have known what he would do." I tried to reassure Kate.

"Thanks that means a lot Emmy."

_When I think about you think, I think how much I can't wait to hear the sound of your laughter._

It was a Stevie Nicks song on the radio, it made me think about mom. We had travelled all around the world together: Paris, Amman, London, Columbia, and DC for the last three years. Dad got transferred to the DC FBI office.

"How's dad doing? He doesn't miss me too much." I asked after a few moments of silence.

"He is okay; he and Gibbs are working on getting you back to DC as quickly as possible. Especially with Ari still out there, you are more protected in DC. Clarence's little setup here is too dangerous, even though ATF can't prove anything."

"Well, at least I am released for a visit in less than two months. I can't wait for the Weezer concert. I am keeping my eyes open for anything strange."

"Anticipate, well, looks like I am right on time." Kate said as we pulled into the airport entrance.

I dropped Kate off at the gate, I got out of the Mini to stretch my legs for few moments. I must have been daydreaming because Juice snuck right up behind me and scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. We should get heading back, Clay will be waiting." Juice told me, his eyes shining with something mixed between concern and care.

"Sure, I just wanted to stretch my legs, I get stiff in the Mini, my knees hurt me sometimes." I told him not realizing I had told him something I didn't want to get into.

"I'll be behind you." He told me. I must've shown some pain my face, the last thing I needed was the cute guy taking pity on me. "Are you okay? I am going to call Clay, he can have one of the guys bring your car back to the garage tomorrow."

"NO, it's not that bad. It's nothing compared to how bad it hurt when it smashed in. I can drive myself back."

I got back in the car as quickly as I could but Juice's hand was on my arm as I went to shut the door. I felt like I was going to faint, he leaned into the car his face just inches from mine, "You don't need to be scared." His other hand went to my face, his finger stroking my cheek. Before I knew it we were kissing, my stomach was doing flip-flops. Our make-out session was interrupted by a SUV honking at us.

"I'll be right behind you." Juice said as he went to get on his bike.

I waited for Juice to start up his bike before I took off of the parking lot. Once we got out of Sacramento, I stepped on the gas and let go. About ten minutes out of Charming a black sports car passes Juice and I, it almost cuts me off. I slam on my brakes and give the driver a one finger salute. It stops and I panic did I just piss someone off, my baby can't take any battle wounds.

It did stop, than started to back up. I stopped and did the same thing hoping that Juice would see what was happening and stop his bike. The Mini screeched in protest as I parked it roughly and reached for the gun under my seat that Gibbs made me put there before I left. Before I could check the gun though I heard gun fire and my front window was being shot apart. I let out an involuntary scream, I was going to die in my car just like mom. I shut my eyes wanting for it to be over, kill me already I thought to myself, what are waiting for. I vaguely recall an arm wrapping around me as I was lying low in the car, more gun fire was heard this time more rapid.

It had to be Juice this time, I knew what my gun sounded like and I knew it wasn't the black sports car guy.

Juice's grip on me tightened as the gunfire continued for what seemed eternity. Then like a deafening silence, nothing, Juice's arm still around me. "Emmy, its clear, come on. I'll call Clay; we need to get this cleaned up before the Sherriff shows up."

"No, law enforcement needs to go over this. The only way we are going to catch Ari is if there is evidence. He does everything for reason." Juice looks at me with doubt for a few moments.

"We're calling Clay, no feds." Juice was resolute.

"Fine." Bit out. I started towards the sports car that had been shooting at us. The guy was lying by the passenger side and unfortunately it wasn't Ari. It was one of men, middle-eastern of course I don't think he trusted anyone but his own. I knelt down beside the gun-man, I noticed a necklace around his neck, I lifted it up and it was a Star of David. That was odd, Ari despised Jews why would he hire him to kill me? Was he trying to throw Gibbs off his scent? The shooters eyes were wide open, staring off into space. I bent down and closed them and started the Jewish funeral rites at least what I could remember.

"Clay said you are riding back with me after Tig and Bobby come out here." Juice put his cell back in his pocket.

"Oh, really does he understand he is allowing important evidence be destroyed? This can help Gibbs and Director Shepard catch Ari." I took a deep breath. "The man who killed my mother is out there, terrorizing the team."

It was hard for Juice to argue with her, if it was him in her shoes he would want the same thing. But Clay's orders need to be followed either way, "This has to be done the Sam Crow way Emmy. We will take care of it, Ari will be caught." Juice took both of Emmy's hands in his own. It seemed every time he was around her and just in a few days he couldn't keep his Sam Crow exterior in place for very long. Maybe it was Emmy's innocence that made it hard for him to lie and deceive her with his mask. Or maybe it was that he had experienced love at first sight. It hadn't mattered that she was seventeen when they met, he even knew real love didn't work that way.

Tig and Bobby arrived fifteen minutes later, Juice updated them and he took me back to the house where Gemma was waiting for me.


	4. Abel and big brother Jax

**Chapter 4 Abel**

**I really like reviews don't be scared. I don't except bashing. I do need someone to do a fanfic vid on YOUTUBE for this story. I am not video making savy at all. **

A couple of weeks passed, Emmy got into a pattern. In the mornings she would do the live feed with Abby and the rest NCIS when necessary. At lunch if Juice was available he would bring over a Caf-Pow and lunch or she would make something. They would sit and talk and often times end up making out in her room. When Juice went back to the shop, she would continue her studies, and continue her conversations with Ducky, Gibbs, or Aunt Jenny.

Clay hadn't a lot of time to spend time with Emmy. This did not sit well with Gemma, she would often try to get him to come home early. Their relationship was strained by Clay ordering the accident evidence be covered up and destroyed. Clay knew that this would not help his relationship with his new found daughter but he did to protect the club and her as well.

Jax and Emmy were getting along great, he was her big brother. He let her in on what the club was really about, he felt that Clay keeping her in the dark was a big mistake. Jax shared with her his concerns about being a father and Emmy encouraged him to not be afraid of being involved with his soon to be child. He had plans to go check on Wendy, his baby's momma in a few days.

Emmy heard the roar of motorcycle, she looked out her window, it wasn't Juice but Jax. She went to the front door and opened it for Jax.

"Hey what's up?" Emmy asked Jax with a cup of Caf-Pow in her hand. Her wide smile was returned by Jax.

"I have to go to the storage garage, I was wondering if you go with me and see what can be used for the baby." Jax pleaded.

"Sure my dear brother, let me get my shoulder bag and I'll be right with you." Emmy responded swinging her long brown hair over her shoulder.

She returned in a matter of minutes and Jax and her were sorting through the stuff in the storage unit. They laughed at some of it, especially when it came time to go through Jax's dads Vietnam stuff and seeing pictures of him and Clay together.

"This is the Original Nine." Jax held a picture up to Emmy, she took it and inspected.

"Do you know what their original vision for the club was? Was it what it is today?" Emmy asked, thoughtful of what Jax's reaction would be.

"I don't know. I never really talked to my dad about the vision for the club."

Emmy continued to work through her box, it was filled with SOA stuff and Vietnam stuff as well. She came across a manila envelope , she opened it.

"Hey, Jax your dad wrote this." Emmy turned to Jax and read the title with him and the dedication page.

They had read for what seemed like forever, she read some of it out loud to Jax and he read some of it for her. It was like having questions answered that been nagging at them both.

"So are you going to show this to Clay?" Emmy asked, almost knowing the answer was no.

"No." Jax put the manuscript back in its envelope.

"I'll take that Jax, I can scan it into my computer." Emmy offered. Jax look hesitant but he gave it to her.

"Be careful and don't let my mom see it." Jax ordered. He picked up another box.

Emmy placed the manuscript into her shoulder bag and knew she had a mission.

A couple hours later Jax and Emmy had a healthy stack of boxes of stuff to use for the baby.

"So how are we going to get this back to the house?" Emmy asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, you could ride back with me to the club and I think Juice will let you take that loaner I've seen you eyeball. I have never seen a girl cry so much over a car in my life." Jax commented with a smirk.

"It isn't the car Jax, it's how my baby got hurt that bothers me. You know, it is hard lying to Gibbs and Kate."

"I am sorry but you have to understand this is how your dad protects his family and the club." Jax hugged Emmy and kissed the top of her head.

The ride back to the shop didn't take long, and with a bat of a few eyelashes Emmy was able to get Juice to let her use the loaner car to transport the baby stuff to the house.

"When you drop off the baby stuff, do you want to get an early dinner? We have church but it won't take long." Juice asked as Emmy was getting into the loaner. He had his hands on her hips and his forehead was touching hers.

"Yeah I got some research stuff for Gibbs to finish but I think I can squeeze you in." Emmy had her hands on Juice's stomach.

Juice inwardly groaned, ever since the accident Gibbs had increased Emmy's workload. Emmy swore she didn't tell Gibbs anything, Emmy told him, "Gibbs just knows." He was inclined to believe her.

"Okay see ya at 5:00 baby." Juice gave Emmy a long hard kiss.

When the two broke apart Chibs let out a whistle, "Get a room you love birds." He laughed and went back to his work. The club as a whole loved Emmy, especially Chibs and Bobby, Chibs loved Emmy's stories about Ducky the NCIS medical examiner and Bobby loved her because of her energy.

Emmy got back pretty quickly after storing the baby stuff in the spare bedroom, Emmy started working on scanning the book for Jax. She linked to Abby's lab in the meantime to finish the work they had started.

"So tell me what has all smiles?" Kate asked Emmy over the feed.

"Juan Carlos. I can't help it, that smile gets me every time and he is just." Emmy didn't quite have all the words.

"I am so happy for you. Just remember you don't have to do anything you don't have to." Kate encouraged Emmy.

Meanwhile, Jax after stopping off at his room for a bit went to church with the other guys. He was anxious for Emmy to finish with his father's manuscript, he trusted Emmy to do what she needed to do. After church they had all gone to the bar for a drink, he called Emmy to check on the progress of the scan and found that she was already done.

"I can bring it to the clubhouse later if you want, I still have to bring back the loner." Emmy said as she balanced the phone as she placed one of the zip drives with the manuscript in her lock box and one to give to Jax and the original in her shoulder bag.

After a short drive to the garage Emmy arrived only to see Jax and Gemma leaving. She got out of the loaner and went inside the shop to find Juice and Tig working on a car.

"Hey where are they going?" Emmy asked Juice.

"To see Abel and Wendy, the doctors had to do a C-section." Juice responded.

"I should follow them." Emmy got back into the car but Juice stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll take you back to the house later." Juice grabbed her hand and led her to the clubhouse.

Juice led Emmy to the dorm room; there was no one in the clubhouse at the time. Juice continued to pull at her, gently. They got to his door and Juice had it opened and shut in no time. Emmy didn't know what to do, she was nervous; it was obvious what he wanted. Emmy didn't have a problem doing what Juice was wanting to do but she had imagined it a little differently.

"Juice, I don't think I want my first time to be in a club house." Emmy was able to get Juice's lips off hers. His hands were roaming up her shirt.

"You are right." Juice's breathing was heavy.

"It's not that don't want to, well, I heard them say that the walls are thin and I don't want an audience." Emmy tried to reassure Juice.

"Want to go back to the house?" Juice asked her. His eyes so soft and big Emmy could not deny him she if tried.

"Yeah, that would be great." Emmy kissed him to reinforce her words.

"We better get back to the house then because you smell so good I could eat you right now." Juice grabbed her hand and again and led her out of the room, he practically dragged her through the clubhouse and outside to his bike.

He barely waited for her to get her helmet on before he took off, Emmy loved her putting her arms around Juice. She got butterfly's just thinking about what they were going to be doing.

They were back at the house before she knew it, Juice grabbed her hand again. When inside Juice, closed the door and turned to capture Emmy's lips.

"Where is your room?" Juice asked in a husky voice his hands wondered under her shirt.

"First door on the left." Emmy pointed down the hall as she felt Juice steer her.

**Okay I know i am evil. **


End file.
